Just one night
by Feisty bookworm
Summary: After a night of partying and drinking, newly married Emma and Hook face a problem bigger than any they've faced before. A baby! I'll try to post each week- it starts from the pregnancy test and on. Also I'll try to incorporate flashbacks, like in the show. :)
1. Chapter 1

Emma woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, and no clothes on. Which in all fairness, was extremely frightening, until she realized she was in her own bed at her own house- but then, it was only slightly frightening. "Good morning love- I see you still cant hold your liquor!" A very loud, way to cheery, ex-pirate said as he stepped into their bedroom. Emma squinted at the door way, making out a grinning Killian in a pair of sweatpants and one of David's hand-me-downs (an old storybrooke football tee).

"And I see that you are still an arrogant ass." Emma grumbled as she struggled to get up. Killian laughed, and bent down grabbing a shirt from Emma's closet, tossing it to her. As Emma pulled the shirt over her head, he went into the bathroom, bringing her a glass of water and an aspirin. "Here you go love," He whispered, handing her the glass and placing a kiss on her forehead. "That was quite a night." Placing the glass on the night table, Emma rubbed her fingers along her temple- deep in thought. Walking out of the room, Killian took the empty glass stumbling on hastily tossed away shoes as he went.

_UGH! _ Emma thought as she grabbed a pair of Killians sweat pants- slowly pulling them on, as to not over work herself. Suddenly she felt a wave of nausea, she ran to the bathroom, retching into the porcelain bowl. Killian, came to her at the sound, gingerly pulling her hair away from her head. She coughed out the rest of the alcohol and wiped her mouth, leaning against the wall as the room continued to spin. "_SHHHHHHHHHH,_" whispered the captain, stroking her hair. "it will be all-right. Just a little sickness." Emma slowly stood, and began splashing her face with cool water. Killian headed toward the kitchen to grab a glass of ginger-ale, as Emma hesitantly headed towards the inviting bed.

Handing her the drink, Killian sat on the bed next to her, pulling the blankets onto of her. As she drifted off to sleep she mumbled, "What _happened_ last night?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**** About Last Night**

**Hey Guys! Sorry, I forgot to say this last post but, Please review tell me what you want to see happen and what you think, it would mean a lot! P.S. Italics is the past. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****once upon a time ****or any of its characters**

_"__How come you never take me places?" Emma whined, kicking a socked foot at Killian's leg. Not taking his eyes off the T.V., he replied only half joking, "Places? I just took you to buy this… moving picture box!" _

_"__That's not what I meant." Emma said, exasperated._

_"__Well, what did you mean lass?"_

_"__We've been married for a year and we have never been on any real dates."_

_"__What about-"_

_"__Neverland doesn't count." Emma stated cutting him off. Finally moving his gaze from the screen, Killian focused his eyes on his wife. "Do not even joke about that wretched place." He said bitterly. Emma smirked and tapped his leg again. "Come on! Please, do you want me to beg?" Killian raised an eyebrow in thought. "That answer better be 'no' mister." Emma warned. Killian smiled, " How about a night at Storybrooke's finest, The Rabbit Hole?"_

The next morning Emma still felt horrible, but if she took another day off of work David would check up on her, and she definitely did not need overprotective daddy right now. "Mmmmm, Is that bacon I smell? Or am I in heaven." She said as she entered the kitchen. "Both, love." Killian said, as he kissed her cheek, flipping the last pancake onto a plate. She slid into the wooden chair at the table, sighing as she took a sip of her coffee. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" She asked jokingly. Killian smiled, "If you hadn't I would have." She laughed, loving the way he always said the most cheesiest, disgusting things, but yet she still melted every time he said them.

"Hey Mom, are you walking me to school today?" Henry called from down the hall. Emma looked up from her plate, not really wanting to walk around town but also not wanting Henry to skip school- _again._ Seeing Emma's discomfort, Killian called back, "Your mother's got work today lad, how about I take you?" Henry poked his head out his door, still buttoning up his uniform. He paused only to give a thumbs up, before ducking back inside to continue his morning routine.

"So do you." Emma said calmly sipping her coffee and looking at the newspaper. Killian turned to her, a confused look on his face. "What?" he asked dumbfounded by his wife's coyness. Emma smiled, "You have work today too." He chuckled, his eyes crinkling, "Ahh, but I'm the captain." This got Emma to look up, a defiant look on her face. Which was what made him fall in love with her in the first place.

"So am I." He smirked taking their empty plates, carrying them to the sink. "Then maybe its just because I love you too."

**PAGE BREAK* PAGE BREAK* PAGE BREAK* PAGE BREAK* PAGE BREAK* **

"Emma are you feeling ok?" David questioned, as for the fifth time Emma fell asleep in her office. Emma looked up her hair matted on one side, eyes blinking in a haze. She of course, felt like crap. But she wasn't about to let David know that.

"What? Oh, ya I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seem a little out of it." David asked eyebrows raised.

"Huh." Emma asked, having zoned out as he was talking.

"Or a lot out of it. Why don't you go home for the day." He smiled, his eyes still full of concern. "No. I'm fine, really." As if to justify the fact, Emma got to her feet, picking up her now empty coffee cup and smiled. "In fact I'm going to go down to Grannie's and get a refill." She was halfway out the door when she turned an said, "Need anything?" David shook his head, "No, I'm fine. Are you sure you are?"

Emma sighed, frustrated. "Yes!" She huffed as she stomped out the door.

Emma was indeed not fine though. For the past few weeks she had grown quite grouchy and impatient. Especially when Hook or David were involved. She had blamed it on their overprotectiveness and let it slide, until she started throwing up. No matter what she ate she couldn't keep it down. Then finally the last piece of the puzzle fell into place, a week ago as she was doing her morning routine, she noticed that she was five pills late. **(AN- birth control pill, if you didn't know)** Confirming the fact that she might be pregnant.

**PAGE BREAK*PAGE BREAK*PAGE BREAK*PAGE BREAK* PAGE BREAK***

The bell above Grannie's front door rang out as Emma entered, swiftly walking through the diner towards the backstairs and to Mary-Margaret's. Emma moved her hand up to knock on her door, but hesitated. Did she really want to ask her for help, or tell her at all- anyways she hasn't taken a test yet, she might not even be pregnant! But then again, she can't go through this alone, not again. While she still had the courage she knocked her knuckles against the rough wood. While she waited she paced along the creaking wood, trying to figure out what to say.

"Emma!" Mary-Margaret exclaimed, upon the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" Emma asked awkwardly shifting forward. "Of course." She said moving out of the doorway to let Emma in. Inside the apartment Emma sat down on the heavily cushioned couch. "Hey Neil." she said smiling down at her four year old brother. Closing the front door and putting a tea kettle on the stove. "You want to tell me what's wrong?" She asked-sitting in the arm chair across from Emma- stroking her five month pregnant belly.

"Well," Emma laughed nervously, searching for the right words. "I honestly don't know how to say this." Mary-Margaret smiled warmly, "Honey, you know you can tell me anything." Emma looked up from Neil playing at her feet, "Can I borrow a pregnancy test?"

**So what did you guys think? Is it going too slow? Please comment and review, it means a lot!3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I was wondering what you all were thinking of the story so far. I'm planning on posting a chapter a week, hopefully they'll become longer as they continue. I'm also aware a lot of people don't read the author's notes, which is ok- I do it when reading fanfic- but please review!**

Chapter Three: Do You Believe?

Emma sat on the cold linoleum floor, staring blankly at the grey walls. "Emma, sweetie. Are you ok?" Mary-Margaret said softly knocking on the door. Having taken the pregnancy test, Emma was not ready to face the consequences of what the world had in store for her. It's not like she _didn't_ want a baby, but she wasn't ready to be a mom again. She was just starting to get the hang of mothering Henry, and he's 15! "Emma I'm coming in." Mary-Margaret slowly pushed open the door. "Emma," Looking up, Emma broke down crying, not knowing what to do. "Oh, sweetie." Mary-Margaret offered a wobbly smile and slowly crept down to the floor, hugging her daughter close to her. "It's all going to be okay baby." She whispered into Emma's hair. Sniffling, Emma wiped her eyes, "I'm not ready to be a mother."

"Neither was I."

**33 years ago- Enchanted forest:**

_Standing on the highest balcony stood a very pregnant Snow White, cradling her belly. "Hey baby," She whispered, her eyes cast downward. "I love you, do you love me?" Her eyes began to well up with tears. Having no mother herself, she had no idea how this child was going to love her, or how she was going to be a mother at all. _

_"__Well I definitely love you. No question." Turning, she saw her beaming husband. Smiling she reached out to hug him, "Aww, I love you too." _

_"__Actually I was talking to the baby…" He said slyly chuckling. Swatting him she pulled away turning out towards the sky, looking out onto the kingdom. "Snow? What's wrong?" She laughed a humorless laugh. "How can we love this baby?"_

_"__What? Snow, You're not making any sense."_

_"__How do we know? Know that as much as we love this child, this child will love us. Or Know that we'll even be good parents, you never had a father. And I never had a mother. How can we promise this child we will be great ones?" She was crying now, and as the prince reached out to her, she shied away. "We don't." He responded, his adams-apple bobbing, his voice trembling. Snow tilted her head, obvious confusion written in her expression_._ "We don't know that this baby will love us, we don't know that we will be great parents." This time when he reached out, she folded into his embrace. "All we can do is believe."_

**PAGE BREAK*PAGE BREAK*PAGE BREAK*PAGE BREAK*PAGE BREAK***

It's been two days since Emma took the test, and nobody knows about it except for her and Mary-Margaret. Personally, if it were up to her, she would never tell anyone- just let them figure it out for themselves. But, Mary-Margaret thinks it's the most amazing thing that could ever happen- why wouldn't Emma want to tell everyone? So, as a compromise they decided to wait a few days, to let Emma get used to the idea herself. Unfortunately, the date set for the reveal is tomorrow. Emma having not gotten used to the idea, was naturally freaking out inside.

"Hello love." Exclaimed Hook, dragging Emma out of her daze. They had planned on eating lunch together that day at Grannie's. "Hey." She smiled, suddenly calmed by his presence. He kissed her on the forehead, sliding into the booth across from her. "How has your day been?" He asked, his eyes crinkled as he smiled.

"Oh, you know." She said waving her hand dismissivley. "Broke up an argument between a cricket and a fairy. Did some paper work, the usual." They laughed, knowing full well that this was extremely unusual for Storybrooke to ever be this calm. But with Regina content with the way her life has been going lately, life in the small town has been as normal as fairy tale characters can be. After their laughter had died away, there was a sudden lull in their conversation. Suddenly, Emma blurted, "Do you believe in me?" Set aback Hook looked into his wife's eyes, thinking she was joking. But when he looked up, he saw the true curiosity and hopefulness she was expressing. Smiling, he responded, "Of course." She relaxed reaching for his hand, sensing that there was absolutely no doubt in his voice at all.

**What did you guys think? P.S. This is the chapter for next week because I'll be on vacation! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! OMG, I am so sorry for not updating… I just started school and things have been really hectic. But, in order to reconcile, I will be double posting, and writing much longer chapters! (YAY!) I know I am horrible for this, I understand what its like, waiting for another chapter (if that's what you guys are even doing, I'm trying to be modest) But I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Four: Apples and Bananas

**Hooks POV: **

As the sun shines through the crack in the curtains, Hook groaned with the displeasure of having to wake up. Even though life on the sea requires an early rise, he still prefer to get my 'beauty rest', as his swan likes to call it. His body slowly beginning to perspire, his mind groggily moving back to reality, He reached out towards Emma, in an attempt to get on more relaxing second before our day begins to take place, only to find that she is not there. Once the initial shock wears down he get up, padding towards the closed bathroom door, already knowing where she was. In the past three weeks Emma has been waking up with a bit of scurvy, throwing the contents of her last meals into the porcelain basin.

Hook slowly knocked on the door. "Swan, may I come in?" He asked, knowing he would enter regardless of her decision. "OH, no-Uh!" She warbles out, only to be stopped with another wave of sickness. He calmly opened the door and reach out to hold up her hair. "Oh hell." He groaned, the smell and retching slowly edging its way into Hooks mind, sickening his stomach.

She coughs and spits out the remnants of her dinner the night before, leaning against his leg, trying to rid her head of the dizziness over taking her. He kneeled down, stroking her hair and whispered, "Are you ok?" She nodded her head, and slowly stands up, walking towards the sink wiping her mouth. "Oh, I'm fine. Gut of steel." She says, smacking his gut as she walks past.

He smiled a disappointed smile, grabbing her wrist and turning her towards him. "Swan," He started. She looks at him, her hazel eyes staring him in the eye. My voice softens, "maybe you should visit a doctor?" Her eyes narrow, "A doctor? Really, I'm fine just a stomach bug."

"A stomach bug does not last three weeks!" He shouted, exasperated. "It can, if…" She said, trailing off. He raised his eyebrow, smirking at her, "If?" She huffed, flouncing into the kitchen putting a piece of toast in the toaster. "Why won't you let me take you to the doctor? You don't have to see Dr. Whale… bastard." She gave Hook a sad smile, "It's not Whale I'm worried about."

"Then what is then?" He shouted, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. She looked away, and began to tap her fingers against the counter tops. "I'm fine." She whispered, she looked on verge of tears.

He reached out for her, just as Henry walked in, "Hey! Ready to go?" He asked, grabbing a banana off the counter. He looked them up and down, noticing their pajamas and distraught faces. "Or not. Did I interrupt something?"

"Yes." Hook said.

"No." Emma said quickly composing herself. He stole a glance at her, _was she serious? _"I'll take you Henry, just give me a minute." She walked towards the bedroom, ruffling his hair as she walked by. He glared at her back as she walked away, his jaw hard set. She could be too stubborn at times. _Just like Mila could. _Hooks subconscious whispered, He pushed the thought to the back of his mind. As much as he had loved Mila, She would never replace Emma.

"So…" Henry observed, taking a bite of his banana, "What's up with you guys?" Hook looked over at him and laughed, smirking as he said, "Why don't you go eat an apple?" He smiled, opening his mouth to answer as Emma walked in pulling on her red leather jacket. "Ready?" He nodded, "I'll meet up with you downstairs." She smiled, walking out the door. Turning towards me, Henry threw his banana peel into the trash. As he walked out the door, Hook turned around, pulling the now burnt toast out of the toaster. "Cant, it's a family thing." He stated, closing the door, punctuating the sentence. As he buttered his toast I smiled. Unhappy with the way my day began, my frown returned. He put the knife down, reaching for the phone. He paced across the room while the dial toned. "Hello, Storybrooke Medical Center?" The woman on the other line questioned. "Hi, I would like to schedule an appointment for my wife." He told her, knowing that he was going to get it when Emma found out-and not caring.

**PAGE BREAK* PAGE BREAK* PAGE BREAK* PAGE BREAK* PAGE BREAK***

_"__Set sail for the Eastern Isles!" Captain Killian Jones, shouted out to his crew. "AYE, AYE Captain!" the crew chorused. Suddenly a pair of hands came up from behind Killian, rendering him (temporarily) blind. "Guess who?" A slightly accented female voice questioned. An amused smirk played across the captains face. "Schmee," He teased. The woman gagged, removing her hands. "You can NOT be serious." She exclaimed her bracelets clanking against each other as she scraped her hair out of her face. His smirk deepened as he pulled her into a hug. "Where were you this morning?" He whispered softly into her ear, his hot breath making her shiver and squirm out of his grasp. "I didn't think my bathroom habits were a concern of yours, Killian." She said, only half joking. "They are if you are constantly in there."_

_"__Ha," She scoffed. "I'll keep that in mind. Maybe next time I'll ask permission first." Rolling her eyes she bounced down the decks stairs, in search of porridge. _

_"__I'm not finished." Killian exclaimed, chasing after her. He grabbed her wrist pulling her towards him. "What is going on? Are you well?" _

_"__Yes of course." The woman stated. "Well, what's going on." His eyes pooled with concern for her."Nothing dad!" She laughed at her own joke. "Mila, I'm not kidding. What's going on?"_

_"__Oh, fine- this and that, I'm pregnant, blah, blah. Are you hungry? 'cause I am!" She said, still looking him in the eye, forgetting about her search of breakfast. "Well, say something." She was starting to get irritated. Finally he was drawn out of his daze, "What?"_

**_PAGE BREAK* PAGE BREAK* PAGE BREAK* PAGE BREAK* PAGE BREAK_**

**Hooks POV:**

The bell above the door in Grannies Diner rings as Hook waltzes in. His eyes scan the room, searching for the reason he entered the small restaurant. Upon seeing said person, he walked to the counter, asking Ruby for a coffee. "Mind saying please?" She taunted, her eye brows raised in annoyance. He shot her a look, slightly distracted. She raised her hands in defeat, walking to the kitchen to call his order. Hook, having lost interest, headed towards David's table. "Fancy seeing you here." He mused, sliding into the booth. Glancing up, David acknowledged Hook, "Same to you. How is your day?"

"You and I both know how it has been." Hook states, his jaw slack. The prince nodded solemnly, fiddling with his mug. "Yes, I suppose I do."

Hearing that Hook had made her an appointment to see the doctor angered Emma. After a heated argument, he had been sent out to spend a few in Grannies, while Emma had time to 'think'. It had already been 3 days. Henry had been very confused with this arrangement, but visited Hook frequently, updating him on anything other than Emma.

Due to the lack of contact with his wife, Hook had taken to meeting David at the diner, to check in on her. "Is she ok?" He asked, his tough disposition wavering. David gave him a small smile, the skin by his eyes crinkling. "Yes, her pride is just bruised. You really hurt her."

"I was just trying tot help." Hook said, for what felt the seven-hundredth time. "I know that, and I'm sure she will realize that- on her own time. If she hasn't already." Hook's gaze fell, his self esteem was slowly crumbling. The past few days had been agony, he can't imagine his life without her. David, seeing the mans sorrow, reached out patting him on the back. "She loves you. She's never stopped." Hook smiled a sad smile, putting a couple crumpled bills on the table. Covering the bill of the coffee he never received. "Thanks." He whispered, David gave him a small nod and a smile. He forced his body to get up, swiftly walking across the room, and out into the cold December air.

**Okay! I hope that chapter was satisfying! It's a lot longer than past chapters, so I hope you like it! Please comment and Review?! (P.S I wont drag the reveal out too long! So be warned, it's coming soon!)**


End file.
